Гретель
Гретель была похищена и воспитана Евой и Адамом, сестра-близнец Гензеля. Она рождена как часть проекта «Ма», но была похищена своей настоящей матерью Метой. После того, как Ева убила ее, близнецов взяла к себе семья Мунлит. Когда же их бросили в лесу из-за голода, Гензель и Гретель убили своих приемных родителей и разделили Первородный грех Евы на сосуды грехов. Биография Юность Гретель вместе со своим братом-близнецом, Гензелем, была рождена 27 декабря ЕС 0 в Королевском Институте Левианта, как часть проекта МА.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 3. Escape of Salmhofer the Witch После рождения в пробирке ее матерью, Метой, Гретель и ее брат были помещены в лаборантские пробирки Королевского Института Левианта.Escape of Salmhofer the Witch PV Отмечаемый людьми, их рождение стало первым годом нового календаря Эвиллиоса. Спустя некоторое время, они были похищены их матерью из лаборатории и спрятаны в Эльфегорте.Original Sin Story -Act 1- Booklet - Section 4. Moonlit Bear После года скрывания в лесу Элда, Мета взяла детей на прогулку. Там она положила близнецов под дерево и на время оставила их одних.Escape of Salmhofer the Witch - 楽しい散歩になるはずなのに ほんの少し目を離したすきに Вскоре они были найдены Евой Мунлит, которая веря что это два фрукта, взяла их и понесла через лес, попутно убегая от их матери и в конце концов убивая ту.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Chronicles of Evillious - Year 001 Когда Адам увидел близнецов у нее в руках, то пришел в ужас от поступка Евы.Moonlit Bear - 彼は優しく微笑んだけど 私の抱えた　果実を見て とても悲しい顔をしたのです Со смертью Меты близнецы стали сиротами, и двое дровосеков усыновили детей и растили как своих собственных. Брошенные В ЕС 013 два огня спустились к близнецам и слились с их телами, сделав их неполными копиями близнецов-богов.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 В ЕС 014 Гретель и ее брат вместе с родителями пошли вглубь леса лунной ночью.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part II. Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Любопытная девочка спросила свою мать, к какому счастью приведет их эта дорога и много ли сладостей можно будет скушать в конце пути.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - この道はどんな幸せに続いているの？ そこでは 大好きなおやつをたくさん食べられるのかな？ После того, как родители бросили детей, близнецы поняли, что потеряются, если продолжат путь.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - もう帰ることはできないと ふたりぼっちで残された僕ら Преданные, Гензель и Гретель пришли к выводу, что их родители это на самом деле злая ведьма и ее подручный, которые обманывали их.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande Заполненную лунным светом стеклянную бутылочку,Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) они использовали ее, чтобы осветить себе путь, по которому они шли.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - ガラスの小瓶　月に照らされ ... されどもそれが　正しい道か 僕らは知らず　ただただ歩く Когда Гензель и Гретель вышли к своему дому, то решили, что это «дом ведьмы». С маниакальным выражением на лицах, близнецы решили убить ведьму, веря что если ее не станет, то они будут счастливы. У их теней стали вырастать отростки похожие на руки. Открыв дверь, Адам и Ева пришли в ужас, а Гензель и Гретель схватили фальшивых родителей призрачными теневыми руками. Девочка счастливо смеясь просила свою мать похвалить ее за победу над злой ведьмой.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) В то время как Гензель убивал «приспешника», Гретель толкнула Еву в печь.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - ねえ母さん　私をほめて 悪い魔女は倒したのよ Наблюдая за тем, как ведьма сгорала дотла в печи, они стали свидетелями того, как ее тело стало воплощение первородного греха. Используя предметы разбросанные по дому,Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 близнецы разделили его на семь фрагментовChrono Story - 後に残った「始まりの罪」 僕らの手で七つに分けた и рассели их по всему миру, надеясь что они конце концов очистятся.Chrono Story - 舞い上がれ七つの罪 ... 回れ廻れ世界よ この悪しき大罪 清めてよ Гретель и ее брату понравилось в ведьмином доме, и они заснули в кресле на всю оставшуюся ночь, прежде чем решили идти и разыскать своих "настоящих" отца и мать.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Злая Дева Главная статья: Арте После своей смерти, Гретель и ее брат перевоплотились как близнецы Арте и Полло в Вельзениянской Империи на рубеже четвертого века ЕС. Потеряв своих родителей в юном возраcте, они стали слугами семьи Кончита и одержимо верными слугами Баники Кончиты. После нахождения и укрывания винного бокала сосуда греха, эти двое показали его своей умирающей хозяйке в июле 323 ЕС, чтобы спасти Банику от ее возможной смерти от переедания. После того как Герцогиня заключила контракт с Демоном Чревоугодия, они поддерживали "Дьявольскую Пожирательницу Кончиту", когда она стала предаваться все более и более отвратительной еде, убивая слуг, что выступали против приказов лорда феодала. Позже Баника поручила Арте командовать ее гвардией нежити, охранявшей особняк Кончиты, и служанка свободно использовала бокал для контроля мертвых солдат для ее мастера. Позже в августе ЕС 325 Арте была убита и съедена Баникой. Марлонский Убийца Главная статья: Нэй Футапье В ЕС 482 Гретель переродилась, как Нэй Марлон, незаконная дочь Королевы Прим Марлон Королевства Марлон и Короля Арта Первого Королевства Люцифения. Выброшенная своей же матерью, чтобы скрыть свою неверность, Нэй была поднята придворным магом Прим Abyss I.R., которая использовала ее для своих экспериментов. Став одержимой идеей быть принятой своей матерью, Нэй проникла в Королевство Люцифения в качестве шпиона, изображая амнезию, и была удочерена главной служанкой Мариам Футапье, одной из Трех Героев. Нанятая в качестве служанки в королевский дворец, Нэй работала, чтобы подорвать правление Принцессы Рилиан. Во время Люцифенской Революции в ЕС 500, Нэй убила свою приемную мать, прежде чем вернуться к Королеве Довагер Прим в Марлон. Став командиром отряда Оперативной Группы Шпионажа, Нэй помогала королю Кайлу в его Охоте на Ведьм. Позднее получив Бокал Кончиты от Abyss I.R., Нэй приняла командование крепостью Ретасан и возродила орды нежити для компании Марлона против Вельзенианской Империи в ЕС 505. Вынужденная отступить, ассасин вернулась к своей матери в Марлон и присоединилась к ней в Замке Хеджхог, в тоже время поднимая нежити в подготовке к мести Кайла против них. Во время следующей битвы, здравомыслие Нэй рухнуло, и она убила Прим, после чего в не себе напала на Кайла,полностью подчинившись Демону Чревоугодия. После ее усмирения и поимки, она была убита Abyss I.R. в Замке Лионесс. Служанка Бокала После этого, душа Гретель объединилась с Бокалом и ее объединенные реинкарнации вернулись прислуживать Банике, как Демону Чревоугодия. Когда Abyss I.R. попыталась использовать Ложку Малона против Рилиан двумя неделями спустя. "Нэй" использовала свое влияние и силы Демона, чтобы отменить магию Демона Алчности, приведя к поражению колдуньи.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 Затем бокал был обнаружен реинкарнацией Гензеля Леми Абеляром в сокровищнице его приемной матери примерно в ЕС 610, "Нэй" начала телепатически общаться с ассасином. После смерти Леми зимой этого же года, душа Гензеля была объединена с бокалом и воссоединившиеся близнецы продолжили служить своему демоническому мастеру. Конец мира После разрушения Третьего Периода и последующего слияния с Адским Двором в ЕС 998, Гретель и ее близнец присоединились к Банике в Особняке Кончиты в городе Гасто, готовя желаемые блюда и служа ей в обликах Арте и Полло. Когда позже Демон Чревоугодия согласился с запросом Бога Солнца на то чтобы Аллен Авадония встретился с ней, Гретель извинилась перед своим сводным братом, за то что ее реинкарнация Нэй убила его возлюбленную Микаэлу. Затем Гензель отвел Аллена к Кончите и достал Четыре Зеркала Люцифении полученных от Микаэлы, слуга передал сосуд греха Гретель. Позднее, двое, прислонившись к закрытым дверям столовой, слушали их разговор. Когда Баника сказала Аллену увидеться с Арте, Гензель дернул свою сестру, сказав ей спешить. Нервная Гретель сказала ему остановиться, признав, что она знала, прежде чем войти. After Hänsel brought Allen to Banica and retrieved the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia from Michaela, the servant passed the vessel of sin to Gretel. Later on, the two leaned against the closed doors of the dining hall and listened in on their conversation. When Banica left after telling Allen to see Arte, Hänsel pulled on his sister, telling her to hurry. The nervous Gretel told him to stop, admitting she knew before trailing off. Пока они боролись, двери медленно открылись, и эти двое упали на пол, встречаемые Алленом. "Арте" быстро поднялась и отряхнула свою юбку, молча, потому что это вероятно было для него легче поговорить с ней, чем глядя друг на друга. Затем девушка отметила, что ее нынешний вид должно быть был немного странным для него и сказала ему подождать. Затем она превратилась в "Нэй" и рассказала As they struggled, the doors suddenly opened and the two fell onto the floor, greeted by Allen. "Arte" immediatley rose to her feet and dusted off her skirt, silently that it would probably be easier for him to talk to her like that.staring at one another. The girl then noted her current form might've been a bit weird for him and told him to wait. She then transformed into her Ney appearance and related Когда Аллен сказал, что видеть ее лицо для него достаточно, служанка выразила свою радость, он почувствовал, что путь раньше заставить ее извинится. Бросив короткий взгляд, Гретель заметила, что это было просто в не ее характера сделать так. Аллен заметил, что "Нэй" просто стесняется, как всегда и служанка рассказала, что она не может вспомнить что-то о ее личности как "Нэй" больше. Затем она нерешительно спросила, собирается ли он потом увидеться с Рилиан. When Allen said seeing her face was enough for him, the maid expressed her glee he felt that way before trying to make her apology. Giving up shortly after, Gretel sighed that it simply wasn't within her character to do so. Allen then noted that "Ney" was just being shy like always and the maid related how she couldn't remember what her actual personality as Ney was like anymore. She then hesitently questioned if he was going to see Riliane next. После того как мальчик подтвердил, что да, она попросила его передать принцессе ее наилучшие пожелания. Когда ее спросили, не собирается ли она лично с ней увидеться, Гретель сказала что ей нужно остаться и приготовить Банике блюда, поскольку их повар не вернулся. Затем слуга попрощался и Нэй передала ему четыре зеркала Люцифении, объясняя как они были одержимы ими. Она смотрела, как Демон Гордыни показался в своей миниатюрной форме, перед путешествием с Алленом в Люцифению. Once the boy confirmed he was, she told him to give the princess her best wishes. Asked if she wasn't going to see her herself, Gretel related that she needed to stay behind and cook Banica's cuisine since their cook hadn't returned. The servant then said his goodbyes and Ney passed the four mirrors over to him, explaining how they came into possession of them. She then watched the Demon of Pride manifest its miniature form before departing with Allen for Lucifenia. Наследие После того как ее душа слилась с демоном Чревоугодия, бог солнца Сикл предположил, что полное подчинение Гретель Баникой было результатом того, что копии деградировали с каждой реинкарнацией и отбросили забытую причину своего существования в первую очередь. Века спустя, Немезида Судо начала слышать голоса Гретель и ее близнец, неоднократно говоривших ей, что она была брошена своей матерью, МА. Деградировавшая Гретель позднее показалась, в качестве женского слуги Театра Зла,Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Digestif прислуживающей Хозяйку Кладбища.Evils Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" МA написала несколько сценариев связанных с Гретель и Гензелем и адаптировала их в фильмах. Во время просмотра фильмов с нарушителем в театре Зла, Ма задавалась вопросом, а существовали ли близнецы на самом деле, так как казалось, что они были надежно скрыты родителями и не было никаких документов, регистрирующих их существование.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Part II. Abandoned on a Moonlit Night Рассуждая о "мотивах" Хозяйки Суда, Гаммон Окто отметил, что для реинкарнация Гензеля, Леми Абеляра, было не характерно родиться без своего близнеца. Также ему было интересно, что случилось с близнецами и вопрошая должны ли они спросить Хозяйку Адского Двора, чтобы найти ответ.Evils Court Booklet - The End of "Hansel" Личность и черты характера Будучи ребенком, Гретель была доброй и невинной наряду с братом и слушалась приемных родителей.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Они не были наивны, и понимали, когда пошли в путешествие по лесу, в которое взяла их семья, что неизбежно потеряются.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - もう帰ることはできないと После того как родители бросили их умирать, Гретель стала озлобленой и решила, что Адам и Ева не были их настоящими родителями, а были на самом деле ведьмой и ее подручным, которые все это время обманывали их.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita - Viande Гретель также могла быть очень коварной,Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - そこでは 大好きなおやつをたくさん食べられるのかな？ убивая Еву с улыбкой на лице, она все время высмеивала своих приемных родителей.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Она и ее брат были полны решимости найти своих настоящих родителей, несмотря на то, что они не знали кем те были.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - さあ「本当の」母さんと父さんに会いに行こう Как правило Гретель часто опиралась на поддержку брата, позволяя Гензелю вести их по пути и держась с ним за руки.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Близнецы также очень любили сладости.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night - そこでは 大好きなおやつをたくさん食べられるのかな？ Умения и навыки После слияния с фрагментом Левиа-Бехемо, Гретель стала неполноценной копией одно из богов-драконов. Как результат, тень девочки могла ожить и проявиться во мраке, принимая различные формы формы, например такие как руки или другие конечности, и Гретель могла свободно управлять ею.Abandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Гретель также показала наличие у себя магических способностей, разделив Первородный Грех на семь частей и рассеяв их по миру..Chrono Story - 後に残った「始まりの罪」 僕らの手で七つに分けた Это также позволило Гретель перерождаться каждые несколько веков, ее душа суждено было перерождаться каждые несколько веков в аналогичном теле, как правило вместе с ее братом-близнецом. Хотя, если у родителей девочки должны были быть дети до ее рождения, то Гретель могла инкарнировать, в качестве одного из этих детей или же не инкарнировать вовсе в том цикле. Связь с другими персонажами Мета Зальмховер: настоящая мать Гретель и Гензеля, Гретель растила Ева и она не помнила ничего о своей матери. Но позже после смерти Адама и Евы, она выразила желание найти свою «реальную мать». Она передала свою фантастическую верность Мете большинству своих реинкарнаций, показывая верность ко всем своим матерям или женщинам, напоминавших ее. Ева Мунлит: приемная мать. Гретель выросла, думая, что именно она ее мать, однако после того как Ева бросила ее с братом, она решила, что та была злой ведьмой. Получив удовольствие от убийства Евы, позже Гретель посчитала ее притязательной и хлопотной женщиной, обнаружив первородный грех среди ее пепла. Адам Мунлит: приемный отец Гретель. Гретель выросла, считая его своим отцом, однако она убедилась в том, что тот подручный злой ведьмы, после того как он бросил ее с братом умирать. Она не уделила ему много внимания после обнаружения первородного греха Евы. Гензель: брат-близнец. Гретель любила своего брата и всегда была вместе с ним, если она могла помочь то помогала, чувствовала себя комфортно держа его за руку и помогла ему победить ведьму и подручного. Она также выступает в качестве голоса разума Гензеля, поясняя тому, что он видел и слышал после смерти приемных родителей. Она оставалась с ним и после смерти Евы, и как правило была рядом с ним при всех их перерождениях. Арте: одна из реникарнаций Гретель, От Гретель к ней перешла внешность и ее душа, а вместе с ними перешла и верность к любому человеку, напоминающим Мету, например такие как Кончита. Нэй Футапье: одна из реинкарнаций. Гретель передала свою душу ей, а вместе с ней перешла и лояльность по отношению к матери, как Прим. Женский слуга: остаток Гретель, родившийся из Бокала Кончиты. Создана из остаточных следов Гретель. Слуга делит с ней одну внешность и верность к любому, напоминающим Мету, например Хозяйка кладбища Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш: одно из предназначенных воплощений Гретель, Но из-за нарушений судьбы, вызванных I.R. и Прим Марлон , Гретель реинкарнировала, как Нэй Футапье. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Гретель, создана на основе персонажа из сказки братьев Гримм «Гензель и Гретель». *В оригинальной истории, Гретель изображалась как прожорливый ребенок, что укрепляет ее связь с демоном Чревоугодия. *Имя Гретель происходит из немецкого языка, и означает жемчужину, и уменьшительное от имени Маргарет. Любопытно *Юная Рилиана носила в детстве платье, похожее на наряд Гретель, и похожий наряд пусть и в меньшей степени насила женский слуга из театра зла. *Перевоплощения Гретель как правило более кровожадные и злобные по сравнению с перевоплощениями брата. *Когда Гретель планировала убить свою приемную мать, то ее тень появилась, как физическая меняющаяся форма вокруг нееAbandoned on a Moonlit Night (story) Галерея Песни= Moonlirgretelandhänsel1.png|Гретель в Abandoned on a Moonlit Night It.png|Гретель, как она появляется в Moonlit Bear Schermata 2013-04-09 a 2.36.12 PM.png|Гензель и Гретель в Heartbeat Clocktower Chrono1.png|Гретель в Chrono Story Meta_3.png|Гретель, как она появляется в Escape of Salmhofer the Witch SCPHanselGretel.png|Гретель в Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Книги= Meta lab.jpg|Гретель в Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook Hgmb1.png|Гретель в истории Moonlit Bear 12b.jpg|Гретель в истории Abandoned on a Moonlit Night |-| Атрибутика= HänselGretel_Card.png|Игральная карта с изображением Гензеля и Гретель |-| Разное= Prelude to forest.jpg|Гензель и Гретель на обложке альбома Prelude to Forest 3k.jpg|Иллюстрация Гретель в Evils Kingdom